


I'm Sorry I Couldn't Be There

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: "Shut up Koga. We don't need Rei to perform. I'm in charge after all." Ryuu yelled. The 3rd year scared Koga so he decided to keep quiet."You can yell at him later." Kyo, the other 3rd year in the unit, walked towards them. His sudden entrance scared Koga. All of the 3rd years we scary to him. He only joined the unit because Rei said that he'd be fine.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Oogami Kouga
Kudos: 23





	I'm Sorry I Couldn't Be There

"Shouldn't we wait for him…" Koga's small voice said. 

"Shut up Koga. We don't need Rei to perform. I'm in charge after all." Ryuu yelled. The 3rd year scared Koga so he decided to keep quiet. 

"You can yell at him later." Kyo, the other 3rd year in the unit, walked towards them. His sudden entrance scared Koga. All of the 3rd years we scary to him. He only joined the unit because Rei said that he'd be fine. Both of the 3rd years were loud and annoying and all Koga wanted to do was take a nap. 

"Oi, kid. Come on, we're starting."

"B-but… I'm really-" 

"We're practicing whether you like it or not. Rei's not here to be nice to you, so you better listen to us." All Koga did was nod in response. He was too scared to say anything back. He'll just call Rei later. 

\--

Koga fell to the ground, breathing heavily. They'd been practicing for 2 hours straight. The others didn't let him rest until he got it right. Koga started coughing. 

"How are you tired already." Ryuu walked up to him and pulled him up off of the floor. 

"But… We've been going for 2 hours…" Koga fell back down. He didn't have the strength in his legs to stand up. 

"I don't know why Rei took a liking to you, you can't do shit." Ryuu turned around and walked out. Koga laid down and closed his eyes. He felt around and picked up his phone. He then opened his eyes just enough to see and called Rei. After ringing for some time, Koga gave up. Rei wasn't going to answer. He just wanted Rei to be here. The others didn't do this to him when Rei was around. 

Koga decided he should at least try to get home and rest for the live tonight. But when he couldn't make it 5 steps without his legs giving up, he thought it would be best to sleep in the practice room. He curled up in the corner of the room and fell asleep. 

It didn't seem like long but he soon got woken up by someone kicking him. 

"Get up." Koga looked up with half open eyes to see Kyo. Koga felt really cold. 

"I said get up. We've got a live to do." Kyo pulled him up from the floor and pulled him out of the room. They kept walking towards the backstage area were Ryuu was waiting. 

"How long do you think we have? Go get changed." He pushed Koga into the changing room. His legs still felt weak from earlier. But he still hurried to get changed in fear of pissing them off even more. 

Koga returned to the other two and they all made their way to the stage. The music started and everything was going well until Koga's part. Towards the end of his part, he was back to back with Ryuu. Something wasn't right. Koga felt something on his leg and before he knew it, he fell to the floor. The music kept playing but no one was saying anything. Ryuu and Kyo looked at him with a look he hadn't seen before. All the lights shut off and Koga ran off the stage and to the dressing room. He was about to lock the door when Ryuu came in followed by Kyo. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ryuu pushed Koga onto the floor. He landed with a lot of his weight on his wrist. 

"B-but you h-hit my-" Ryuu kicked Koga again like earlier. It was much harder than last time and made Koga cry in pain. He stood up, grabbed his phone and keys and ran out. He continued outside and made his way to Rei's house. He had given Koga a key to the place when Rei first moved in a few months ago. 

When he got into the house, part of him wanted Rei to be here waiting for him. But he wasn't. Koga turned on his phone to immediately see messages from people asking about the live. He cleared the messages and turned the phone off again. He went into Rei's room, changed into some of Rei's clothes and got into bed, curling up under the covers. He tried calling Rei one more time but had no luck in contacting him. Koga sighed and closed his eyes. He felt so tired from what had happened that day. Soon enough, he fell asleep. 

\--

Rei hurried out of the airport and walked in the direction of the train station. He looked at his phone to see a lot of missed calls and texts from Koga. He also saw a lot of messages from Ryuu and Kyo. The first thing Rei done was call Koga. But as expected, Koga was probably asleep. He then checked the messages Koga had sent. 

From: Koga 9:15pm  
Rei, where are you? Why aren't you answering? Please, I need you to call me. 

From: Koga 9:18pm  
Is something wrong? Please Rei, answer. 

From: Koga 9:25pm  
Ryuu and Kyo think they can do whatever they want to me cause you're not here. 

From: Koga 10:15pm  
We're gonna go on stage soon. Rei, I don't think I can do it. They made me practice for two hours straight and my legs hurt so bad. 

The next was a voice message. Something was definitely going on. Rei immediately pressed play. 

Voice message from: Koga 10:47pm: 45 seconds  
"R-rei, please… come h-home… I-i… I can't d-do this a-anymore… D-did you s-see the live? E-everything went w-wrong… Everyone p-probably hates mm-me… Please, c-come home... I-I... I-i'm scared w-without you h-here..." 

Koga was crying. And it sounded like he was running. Ryuu and Kyo had done something to him. The messages from the two 3rd years helped Rei understand what had happened. 

From: Ryuu 10:45pm  
That kid is getting on my nerves, he can't do anything fucking right. 

From: Ryuu 10:46pm  
I'll send you the video of the live. I'm guessing you haven't seen it yet. 

Rei opened the video to see the rest of his unit performing. Koga didn't look happy. When Koga started singing, he walked towards Ryuu. Rei watched as Koga fell over and he immediately replayed it. Koga hadn't fallen on his own, Ryuu had pushed him. Koga said earlier that his legs hurt so a small push was probably enough to make him fall over. It wasn't that noticeable that he was pushed so everyone watching properly thought that Koga had just fallen. Rei opened twitter and immediately saw that a lot of people were talking about the live. Some were even sending mean comments to Koga. No one seemed to have noticed what had really happened. Rei had to say something. They'd all listen to him if he said something. 

-For everyone who watched tonight's live, it wasn't Koga's fault. If you look closely, you can see that Ryuu pushed him. So please don't be horrible to Koga, he did nothing wrong.  
Sorry I couldn't be there Koga, I'll be back soon, I promise. 

Rei sent the message and made his way off of the train. Hopefully now everyone will understand. 

\--

Koga snapped his eyes open and immediately sat up. Everything was dark so he curled up under the covers again. He started crying again. This was the third time he'd woken up. He grabbed his phone and saw that it was only 2am. After seeing the time, he saw that Rei had called him and tweeted something. 

"Rei…" Koga quietly whispered. Rei had told everyone what had actually happened. 

"I'll be back soon…" Koga read from his phone screen. Was Rei really on his way home? 

A few moments passed before Koga slowly fell asleep again, despite knowing he'll probably have another nightmare. 

\--

Rei unlocked the front door and stepped inside. He turned the light on and when he took his shoes off, he saw a pair of boots that weren't his. They looked just like the boots that was apart of his unit outfit. They were a smaller size to Rei too. 

"Koga?" Rei said. They were definitely Koga's shoes. Rei stood up again and saw Koga's keys on the table. He walked down the hall and into his room. Koga's unit clothes were hanging over the back of a chair. 

"Koga? You in here?" Rei called out. He then looked around. Koga's phone was on the bedside table. Rei went over to the bed to see Koga curled up and sleeping. Rei smiled and reached out to move some of the boys hair out of the way of his face. 

"You're so cute." Rei whispered. After a bit, he stood up and got changed. He then got into bed next to Koga. The boy turned around and his hands grabbed Rei t-shirt. Koga slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Rei. 

"Rei!" Koga moved closer to Rei and the two hugged. They stayed like that for some time before Rei said something. 

"I told everyone what really happened at the live." Rei slowly ran his fingers through Koga's hair. 

"I saw it. Do you think they'll listen?" 

"Don't worry, they will. I'll make them understand. And as for Ryuu and Kyo, I'll deal with them in the morning. Let's get some rest." Rei gave Koga a kiss and held him close. 

"They'll pay for hurting you." Rei gave Koga one more kiss before the smaller closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

"I love you." Rei said before falling asleep as well.


End file.
